


Monster Boy Encyclopedia World Guide 1: Fallen Heroes [Revised]

by TheSocietyArchive



Series: Archives and Stories [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Society, I got inspired, I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Story Driven, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocietyArchive/pseuds/TheSocietyArchive
Summary: A group of beings called the Archiver Society have found this account on an old computer of an abandoned apartment. To find a former wandering scholar of the name Living Order and found their documents about the Monster Boys in our world. They have revised these entries and after months of uncovering, they have finally posted this to the general public.
Relationships: Monster Boy/Human Female
Series: Archives and Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. About Living Order and Archive Society

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1: Everything in this book and the story of this account are all fictional. There is a lot of noncon, dubcon, and shotacon.  
> Note #2: I do not own the Origional Monster girls nor Monster Boy encyclopedias! All rights go to their respective owners

**About the Author**

* * *

**Living Order**

**OrderRebel, also known as Living Order,** was the second wandering scholar recorded to make the Monster Boy Encyclopedia.

By the way, the mamono they interviewed talked about them. They seemed a very shy yet passionate figure and it was said they were sweet when they interviewed them all.

What made Living different is that they didn't show their face when interviewing them and had a voice changer. It's unknown why they did that. The mamono being interviewed thought it was a **privacy** situation.

Regardless They love to learn more about monster boys and started to record their discoveries. They were very well-liked as the author and everyone liked their work. Even having a very good following.

Sadly after the recent entry of the Banshee, They started to disappear. It's currently unknown what has happened to them. It's speculated that they were taken by the banshee they were interviewing for the encyclopedia. But there was **no evidence** to prove such a claim.

Until recently, the Banshee in question address some of those claims stating that they have only been interviewed through a screen and nothing else of the sort and they never showed their face. He also stated he doesn't even know if Living Order is a boy or a girl. Proving how hard it was to figure out the **identity** of Living Order.

So how did they disappeared?

A theory has suggested that **The Order** may have been involved with their disappearance. As it's been proven there have been recorded putting a hefty bet on them in the past year. Living Order's disappearance could be the cause of that bet. The Humans of the monster-friendly states suspected this because of not only the bet placed on them but the name change from **Living Order** to **OrderRebel**. Indicating that they might have used to live in an Order State before something major has happened. 

We don't know if it's true or not. 

What makes this interesting is that Living's disappearance has made other humans record their own discoverings. One is the third scholar as **YandereConnoisseur**. They are also well-liked in the community as well. This also caused other humans and mammono to go search for Living and try to understand why they have disappeared and what has caused them too.

Wherever Living currently is or what the situation is, We just hope that they are safe and living a very **blissful** life.

**About Society Archive**

* * *

**SocietyArchive** better is known as **The Archive Society** , is an Organization group to hold old information and try to bring it back to the light for the general public to see. We are a small group made up of 5 members. 

Our group members are:

Lance: The First Member and President. He created the group to bring old information to light that has been deleted or thrown away way too soon. He first found out about Living Order in his freshman college and later on when reading their rendition of the encyclopedia, he became curious about mamono living among us. But he also wants to find out what has happened to Living and why they **left** too soon.

Karla: The Second Member and Vice President. Helped Lance to create the group so they can spread information that should come back to the general public and denounce the Order. She knows about Living Order because of the hefty bet placed on their head not too long ago. She is very skeptical and upset towards the Order for massacring innocent monsters and manipulating the entire human race. This is why she wanted to bring the World Guide with Living's **notes** to light. 

Candace: The third Member and the Current person making this archive. Unlike my fellow members of the archive, I had no idea who living order was until I found their computer in an **abandoned apartment**. I was currently in college when this happened. The more I learned about the Three scholars and their work the more I wanted to learn more. I recently heard about Living Order's disappearance was due to the Order. I wanted to find out more. But all the information I have is on this **computer** for right now with their notes in it.

Sam: The Fouth Member and The first Mammono member. He knew about Living Order due to them still being talked about and mentioned in recent renditions of the encyclopedia and his community. Wanting to learn more about them and **questioning** Living Order's disappearance. He wanted to know why Living abandoned their computer if they didn't want to be **found**. Sam is an alp.

Thomas: The Fifth member and the oldest. Thomas is the first to have **met** with Living Order but never got to see their face or real voice. Thomas doesn't know why Living vanished. But strongly believes that Living is in **hiding** because of the Order wanting to murder them. Of course, the members and his community called him ridiculous as The Order do not need to kill them.

As said before We knew Living made documents of the world guide.

We just didn't know they made notes. So we decided to put the notes included in the revised world guide.

We as an organization, made this so we can bring the truth to light so that it could help anyone willing to look for them or want to learn more about them. Living Order is still missing and we hope that the world guide will not only bring back their discoveries but **uncover the truth about their disappearance** and hopefully someone with finding them. If that person does we hope they don't leak their whereabouts as The Order is still **looking** for them.


	2. What is a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living Order's Note: Writing my first chapter was really basic and not too much to go after. I'm really glad to get this done though. I'm very surprised at how different monsters are different from humans.
> 
> Note from Candace: I looked at this note for the first. It was really weird and out there how they didn't say "us" when referring to humans and how surprised they were. Maybye they might be referring to humans as a group??? I don't really know.

**What is a Monster?**

* * *

The life forms called "monsters" all have different traits and values than humans and They think just based on those. I'll explain their unique ecology so that you guys can understand the difference and similarities between a monster and a human and try to understand them a little bit better.

Even though the general term for them is "monsters", there are many different races of them that exist. 

For example, since all monsters seek to have sex with women. Most of them have no resistance discussing it in related topics. But among them, some have a strong sense of shame or pride, and for that reason, some monsters are hesitant to even talk about the topic. However, it still holds that even they are some of the most lustful compared to humans and once their devilish nature awakens, They will display the same lavishness as any other monster.

In that case, it is challenging to make such a sweeping generalization introduction to these being known as "Monsters." 

Which includes a mix of a variety of races with different ecologies. The ecology of the monsters I'll be describing here is very generalized and only applies to the average monster. But please bear in mind, that it's the form revealed by the fundamental essence of monsters that they all share in common.

* * *

**Concept of Monsters**

* * *

Monster is a generalized term for various races that is reigned over by the **Demon Lord**.

**Note from Living Order: Although the general term for the leader of monsters is Demon Lord. In my hometown, we call him Overlord or Monster Lord. As Demon Lord gives him a negative reputation and We as outsiders should give him a different name when referring to him. But I'll say Demon Lord as it is the most generalized.**

Formerly in the age of the Former Demon Lords ruled monsters, it is called "The age of former Demon Lords". In that time, Monsters used to be grotesque creatures that devoted humans and spread death wherever they went. However, a very powerful incubus took over and become the new Demon Lord. Thus, entering "The new Demon Lord's age". As the monsters have changed dramatically. All of them now have alluring and handsome figures resembling human men. They still attack humans, like in the former age. However, the meaning behind it is very different.

The monsters of the present have been heavily influenced by the nature of the Demon Lord, who is an incubus and their main food is about the same as his. Living energy is called "mana". It is highly contained in Human women's juices, saliva, etc. As all monsters are men.

Presently, there is no confirmation of a female monster. Thus they need to mate with human women to reproduce. Also in general all "monsters" are naturally lustful and instinctual. They are devoted to pleasure and desire, especially the desire to having sex with women. Due to these goals, they coercively have sex with human women and try to attack them to rape them.

* * *

**Races of Monsters**

* * *

As I said before no matter what, "monster" is a generalized term for these varying races. By definition, monsters don't have "mana" or "spirit energy" within their bodies. So they have "Demonic Energy" instead. This energy differs from each race.

But due to the influence of the current Demon Lord, all monsters ended up having “incubus' demonic energy” inside their bodies as well. Humans, elves, angels, etc., races other than monsters have energy within their bodies, but when they are assaulted by monsters, etc., they get violated by demonic energy, energy is driven away and expelled and it disappears so that they are twisted like monsters, and so these races of women are also treated the same as monsters.

If we classify the monsters into rough categories based on appearance and disposition, we can divide them as “beastman type”, “demon type”, “reptile type”, “undead type”, etc., and then we can classify them more minutely by tying together races with similar forms and traits such as “naga family” “wolf family” “incubus family” “harpy family,” etc.

Additionally, the naga family can be divided into the smallest units, “races” such as “naga”, “medusa”, “echidna”, etc. But even monsters of the same family can differ wildly in form and traits depending on the race. Monsters are beings that are extremely rich in diversity.

In my Monster Boy Encyclopedia, Monsters were introduced. Although had individual differences.

Such as Physique, facial features, clothing, etc. things that aren't set by the race's inherent special traits, vary depending on the individual. However, from a human standpoint, in the case of individuals of the same race, they often feel like they have a similar atmosphere about them for some reason, and since there are a lot of points that are similar or matching in terms of looks and personality, someone knowledgeable can distinguish the differences between races with similar forms, and even someone with little knowledge can probably sense it: “Are these two the same race?” “Although they look similar, I think they're different races.” *

So we are basically saying it's okay to think most individuals look similar to each other!

***Candace's Note: Unfortunately Living's Encyclopedia is not on this computer and We can't bring it back sadly. But we recommend you all to read the Monster Boy Encyclopedia A-Z by YandereConnoisseur for more info!**

* * *

**Original Race/Sub Race**

* * *

In the explanations of monsters, the words “original race”, “sub-race”, etc. are often sometimes used.

“Original races” are the monsters that founded the races of monsters classified in families such as “[Blank] family”.

For example, for the Naga family, it's “Naga”, for the Slime family, it's “Slime“, etc.

Amongst all the monsters of [Blank] family, the original race is the oldest race. It is supposed that most of the monsters belonging to [Blank] family derived or evolved from the original race. They have the basic nature of monsters of [Blank] family, and the original race is fundamentally supposed to be the most numerous of all monsters in the [Blank] family. “sub-race” is a general term for monsters that derived or evolved from original races.

For example, medusa and echidna are regarded as sub-races of Naga, the original race.

Sub-races are distinguished by having parts of their form and nature in common with the original species. If they have high abilities or special abilities compared to the original race, they are often described as “higher races”, but humans just call them that. With a few exceptions, the monsters themselves aren't aware of any kind of hierarchy based on that.

It is easy for peculiar sub-species to emerge in special environments. In the desert region, snowy region, Zipangu region, etc. many peculiar monsters unique to those regions can be seen. “Mutated races” are extremely special even amongst sub-species. As the name suggests, they come from mutations of the original race. “King Slime” is a mutation of “Slime”, “Alice“ and “Alp” are mutations of “Incubus”, “Hobgoblin” is a mutation of “Goblin“, etc.

When the original race reproduces, mutations may be born very rarely.

Also, sometimes they are only born under extremely special circumstances. Compared to the original species, they have hugely different natures and traits, so we are treating them as a different race out of convenience. But technically they are just varied individuals of the original race.

When a monster of a mutated race reproduces, the children born won't be monsters of the same mutational variant, but children of the original race.

For example, if a hobgoblin has children, goblins will be born. If an alp has children, incubi will be born. However, when monsters of mutated races reproduce, the chance for a mutant to be born is slightly higher than normal.

After a very long time, it is eventually possible for them to become an independent race of monsters. Additionally, this will be discussed in a later item, but for monster fathers and monsters of the original race, the birth of a mutant monster is an extremely happy event.

**Note from Living Order: Finally done! This entry is very interesting. Though, I wonder how they will reproduce with my species. Anyway, I need to go to a Demon Realm to interview an Alice tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Candace: Demon Realm was their second location before coming when making this entry. But THEIR species? What do they mean by this?


	3. Monster from a Human Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living Order's Note: 01000111 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110010 01101011 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100111 01100101 
> 
> Candace's Note: They put a very weird note. I will try to decode it. But it will take time. Until then Sam has something to say before we continue the revision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Note: Hi Humans and Monsters alike! Our Research about Order Living has been going normally as we talk to the Alice Living had an interview with. All he said was nothing but nice things about Living and hopes to see them again someday. We asked him if Living mentioned something about the Order and the bet placed on them. He told us that Living did say they were in an Order state and were trying to get out and is thinking of trying to go to the Ice kingdoms for more research. Other than that he doesn't know much. This much confirms the theory of the name change. As we continue we hope that our findings will help others look for living.

**Humans that hate Monsters**

* * *

The only reason the monsters of the present attack humans is to mate and get mana. They don't kill people and devour human flesh like the monsters in the age of the former Demon Lords.

Monsters never rob the lives of the women they attack. However they certainly were bitter enemies of humanity in the past, so there is some antagonism and besides that, **The Order,** who worships the Chief God who is regarded as the creator of the world and has an extremely strong influence among humans.

According to **The Order's** teachings, “monsters are beings that corrupt mankind and lead us to ruin.” with that there is some false information being spread around a lot that says “monsters use their forms to bewitch humans, and then brutally kill them and greedily devour their flesh.”

Since the age of the former Demon Lords, the majority of humanity has kept faith in God and **The Order** and lived their lives with values in line with **The Order's** teachings, and as far as they're concerned, it's the truth.

They hate monsters and are extremely afraid of them. Women who are actually attacked by monsters become their prisoners, and to them, all it looks like is the reason they don't come back is “the women were killed and eaten.” It increases the credibility of the teachings and false information.

The majority of humans live in such states where the influence of **The Order** is strong, and monsters are rejected. These states are called “anti-monster states”. To them, even in the present, monsters are “enemies of humanity” that should be slain. Knights and heroes are dispatched by **The Order** to slay monsters. Sometimes armies are also raised for attempting invasions of the Demon Realm.

However, there are many who realized the true forms of the monsters and realized that **The Order** is lying by actually meeting or being attacked by monsters.

Even the heroes and knights of **The Order** who had always despised monsters until then can't sense any wickedness or animosity from the friendly attitude of the monsters of the present, and the pure and straightforward love and affection that they direct towards women, so it disturbs them.

Not only that, they are beings with a literally superhuman charm that is hard to resist and even their appearance and behavior are enough to make prisoners of men. Once they've had sex with them, it's over. The faith in god of the adherents of **The Order** , and all the values they cultivated in their lives crumble away easily, overwritten by a fondness for monsters, and obscene desire.

Most of the people who get involved with monsters in this way become their prisoners, and there is no end to the number of those who have thrown out the teachings of **The Order** , and chosen the path of living with monsters.

* * *

**Humans that are Friendly Towards Monsters**

* * *

Although they are in the minority, in recent years they have been increasing. The nations that accept and live with monsters are called “monster friendly states.” Most residents are those who doubt the teachings of **The Order** , those who were charmed by monsters, and those who have lived with monsters since they were born.

Those unstained by **The Order's** doctrine would never hate monsters that are friendly towards humans. Without the obstacle that is **The Order** , the monsters are able to fully exhibit their ability to imprison men, and all of the men of monster friendly states end up being fond of monsters and desiring them.

Humans who live near monsters naturally come closer and closer to sharing their values even without having sex with them due to prolonged exposure to their charm and trace amounts of demonic energy. Even from the viewpoint of humans in monster friendly states, monsters are awfully lewd, but as they're gradually stained with their values, they don't feel disgusted.

Contrary, they feel that they're attractive. After always living beside them, being charmed by them, and having sex with them many times, the women go wild for the monsters and are ruled by a strong love and desire that never goes away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candace's Note: I was about to decode the hidden message in the note when our hideout was compromised and will try to find somewhere else to hide. I let you all know when I decode it.


	4. Relations with Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace's Note: After a couple of days of running away from what we assume are bounty hunters, We finally have a place to hide and keep our stuff. We will be in hiding for a while until are in the clear of any threats. Anyway, I finally decode the message in the previous chapter. It said, "Go find the Dark Mage". It raises the question of why Living codded this. Is it a sign? A clue maybe? I'm still not sure. This chapter doesn't seem to have notes from Living. So there aren't any clues or hints I could find.

**Encounters with Monsters**

* * *

As explained before in previous sections, monsters are beings that absolutely need human women both as food and as reproductive partners. Due to the nature of the monsters of the present, they strongly seek human women. As beautiful, lustful predators, if they chance upon a human woman, they will most likely assault, and attempt to rape and have sex with them. 

Though its form has changed, the urge to assault women is a deeply ingrained instinct that is a remnant of the age of the former Demon Lords. To have sex with human women is one of the most deeply rooted fundamental desires that monsters have. The urge for sex arises from two strong desires, “lust”, the desire to seek pleasure from sex, and “appetite”, the desire to seek sweet mana, and they love to give into these desires.

Direct assault isn't their only method of “predation.” For one thing, all monsters are highly attractive beings, having literally supernatural charm and beauty. Women find them irresistible, and they take advantage of it to entice men into having sex with them. 

Furthermore, there are those who excel at charm magic, and those who release demonic energy or pheromones in order to give women mating fever and drive them wild. After pouring it into a woman, conversely, they make her attack them. The temptation of monsters is extremely powerful. Unable to bear the lust that arises due to the monsters' temptation, even the moral and rational soldiers of The Order often end up having sex with them instead of executing them.

Also, in certain lands, there are marketplaces and auction houses where monsters that were defeated and captured by humans are sold as slaves, but even so, it's actually the monsters that are pulling the strings behind the scenes. It is said that all of the monsters being sold are only those who deliberately lost to humans and let themselves be captured because they personally desired “to have a man take care of them.”

They use charm magic and demonic energy to entice women into “running markets and auctions” “buying them” “training them” and “feeding them.” The slavers themselves aren't even aware of it, but they're being pulled along by strings. Even the winning bidders are being completely manipulated so that the monsters can choose their own “master.” In cases where a human woman tries to rape a monster, she may think she's doing it of her own will, but more often than not it's actually a result of her being tempted and lead by the monster being raped himself.

Other than that, monsters have various other abilities that they use to tempt and enthrall women, and they will try to have sex with a woman using all sorts of methods.

* * *

Monsters that Imprison

* * *

In this way, most of the time when a human woman meets a monster, she'll probably end up getting ravished and having sex with him. A monster's body isn't just to draw looks from women, it's specialized for pleasuring women.

From birth their instinct endows them with the knowledge of how to please a woman, and they have techniques for giving men pleasure. If a woman ever has sex with one of them even once, she'll become a prisoner of the exquisite pleasure that a monster's body gives her, and she won't ever be able to forget having sex with that monster until her last breath. And while having sex with a monster, again and again, the woman will end up wanting to have sex with him even though it was originally forced, and eventually, she will adapt to where having sex with him will be a priority in her life.

In the case that the partner was a monster that has a grotesque lower body, such as snake, spider, etc. even if the man at first hated and feared that grotesque body, once he has sex with her, even that grotesque body will appear beautifully lewd, and he'll end up feeling that it's unbearably sweet.

The monsters don't always just imprison women through sex. Their every action tempts women and charms them. Even a casual utterance or gesture can make their beauty and loveliness charmingly stand out, and at times, it is their lasciviousness that stands out, and they drive women absolutely crazy. Additionally, the strong love they have for women can be felt through sex, as well as their normal conduct and gestures.

Because of that, women don't just become prisoners of the pleasure they get from sex. They end up having unbearable feelings of love for the monster as a man, and as an individual, and their body and heart end up both getting completely charmed by the monster, so they become prisoners. Most women who have become a monster's prisoner could never think of leaving them.

The soldiers of _The Order_ who give in to temptation and have sex with a monster become unable to kill the monster before their eyes that they had tried to execute. They choose to flee with her, abandoning the kingdom and _The Order_. A female slave owner who captures monsters will become prisoners of the monsters they were going to sell, give up slaving, and go live with them. Once a woman has had sex with one of them, she becomes unable to resist the pleasure she receives from the monster until the very end. For example, even if she were released after being attacked by a monster, if they've had sex, then she'll be unable to forget that devilish pleasure, and she'll want to be attacked by the monster again, so she'd probably end up going to the monster's dwelling on her own.

* * *

Monsters that become Prisoners

* * *

After a monster assaults and has sex with a woman, in the case that the monster liked the woman, he won't release the woman afterwards. He'll want to keep her at his side, continuing to have sex to gain mana. In this way, when a monster really likes a woman, his instinct ends up recognizing her as his wife.

Only male monsters exist, and human women are females to them. They do get married, but to monsters being married isn't just emotion and an agreement. Their interest and lust for the woman who becomes their “wife” swells. They become extremely fond of the odor of her sweat, and the taste of her cum, and it highly arouses them. They end up having even greater “appetite” “lust” and “affection” for the woman. On the other hand, their lust and interest in other women grows thin. 

Their energy tastes bland, or even disgusting. And then, they stop acknowledging women other than their “wife” as females or prey, and they only seek and have sex with their “wife.”

Monsters who have obtained a “wife” go through changes that are not just mental, but physical as well. Their already alluring body changes to match with their wife's, adapting into “a body just for their wife” to suit her tastes so they can get even more pleasure from their wife, and they can give their wife even more pleasure and make her happy, resulting in them being able to milk even more mana.

Also in human settlements where monsters coexist with humans, etc. where monsters live in places close to humans, if a monster develops feelings for a specific woman, at that point, his instinct will recognize that woman as his “wife”, and it's not uncommon for his body and heart to begin changing before he even assaults her and before they even have sex.

To monsters that have wife, their wife is most precious to them and he takes priority over anything else. Having sex with their wife gives them more joy and pleasure than anything else, and they're happiest at that time. Even though the monsters are lustful hedonists, they treat the woman they chose as their “wife” extremely wholeheartedly, and this is why they value her even more than they value themselves. There are many explanations for why this trait exists such as:

1\. To make it so that they don't fight over prey with other monsters.

2\. By further charming the man and adapting to his body, they're able to obtain greater amounts of energy with more efficiency.

But it is said that it may just be that this is simply because the personality of the current Demon Lord who changed the nature of the monsters to be as it is now is being reflected straight into the monsters' instinct.

Monsters can sense when a woman is strongly stained with “demonic energy” or a monster's scent, and they can tell that that woman is a “monster's wife” and whose wife she is. Among monsters, there is an implicit understanding that when a human woman is already another monster's wife, she belongs to that monster, and they shouldn't assault her at random, so women who have become a monster's wife basically don't get assaulted by monsters. However, in the case that the monster really feels strongly about the woman, or in the case of races that are fundamentally polygamous, that's not necessarily true.

If a monster feels so strongly about a woman that her instinct has recognized the man as his “wife”, and he's already begun to change into a male exclusively for her, then there's no way he’s going to be able to ignore his intense desire merely because of something like an implicit understanding. He'll give in to the urge, assault the woman, and fuck her. After that, the monsters who share a “wife” will end up living together, cooperating at times to milk energy from the woman, and at other times, fighting over who gets to have sex with him longer and more often. Once this happens to a woman, she'll have to catch all the desire of multiple lascivious monsters with her one body.

She'll end up having to keep offering them large amounts of mana, every day switching off, or perhaps, doing all of them at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / .--- ..- -.. .- ... / ..-. --- .-. / .-.. . .- ...- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. --- .-. / -.. . .- -.. .-.-.- / .. / .--- ..- ... - / .... --- .--. . / -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. / ..-. --- .-. --. .. ...- . / -- . / ..-. --- .-. / .-- .... .- - / .. / .... .- -.. / -.. --- -. . / - --- / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / .- -. --. .. . .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.- -. --- .-- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / --. ..- -.-- ... / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / - .... .. ... / -.-. --- -- .--. ..- - . .-. .-.-.- / .. .----. -- / ... --- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- .-.-.-


	5. Diet of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Note: While Candace is away with Thomas look for this Dark Mage person (even if they have no absolute clue where he is), I will be taking care of this entry from now on~  
> Don't worry Candace will be back very soon to do entries again. I'll just be her substitute for the moment.
> 
> Living Order's Note: This entry is very informational in terms of what monsters eat. Although after I finished, I will have to continue interviewing monsters for the encyclopedia and hope they will give me more information about this.
> 
> Sam's Note: They seem to love to learn about the other things they haven't learn yet. This is not that interesting from what we already know about them.

**Spirt Energy**

* * *

Most monsters feed on the vital "spirit energy”, that human women have a lot of. They absorb it inside their body and convert it into “demonic energy”, the vital energy of monsters. For monsters, spirit energy is a delicious treat that is far better than any other kind of food. Monsters that obtain and taste spirit energy will be engulfed in powerful ecstasy and joy.

Even monsters that mainly eat things besides energy can still take in energy and convert it to demonic energy. To them, a man's energy is a sweet treat.

Spirit energy is plentiful in human bodily fluids, especially female ejaculation or cum. Besides drinking it through their mouth and ingesting it, they most prefer to milk it out using their penis by having sex with a woman. 

Since energy is mainly taken in through sex in this manner, while “sex” is an act of reproduction for monsters, at the same time it is also “feeding.” 

Additionally, the taste and smell of spirit energy lingers faintly on a woman's body and is comparatively thicker on their vagina.

Monsters can enjoy the taste by licking a woman's body or taking it in their mouth or penis. For monsters, a woman's very existence itself is like a sweet treat because she has spirit energy within her body that they can taste and enjoy by licking, sucking, and having sex, resulting in pleasure that soothes their body and heart.

For that reason, monsters say “Delicious.” or “Looks delicious.” when they see a human woman, and they refer to sex as “eating”.Since monsters build up demonic energy by obtaining spirit, monsters that have more sex with women and get more energy poured inside them generally become stronger individuals. The more powerful a monster becomes, the more spirit energy he requires, and they never get tired of consuming it. 

For monsters it's like a drug: the more they absorb, the more they want, so when more spirit energy is poured inside them, not only do they become more powerful, they grow into much more lustful monsters.

The spirit energy of each individual woman has a distinctive feel and taste. Humans can't sense it, but monsters are sensitive to it, and because of that, it's possible for them to sense and distinguish the presence of individual women based on the trace amounts of spirit energy that a woman scatters around.

**Living Order's Note: This was very interesting. Explains how some monsters were able to notice a woman's presence before even meeting them. Very Intersting.**

**Sam's Note: As a scholar, I do enjoy seeing someone that takes interest in this topic about us Mammono. Although this makes me wonder how much did Living learned during their journey.**

* * *

**Wife's Spirit Energy**

* * *

The taste of spirit energy is greatly influenced by the state of the monster when he ingests it. When they have sex, the quality of energy increases, and the more powerful their love and desire for a woman becomes.

In other words, the energy of the woman they recognize as their “wife” is the highest-quality energy to a monster, and there is no better treat.

Just having her juices, which contain spirit energy, on the tip of their tongue will cause the scent of it to completely enrapture them. They will be engulfed by the greatest happiness due to the sensation of staining their only wife and having their body and heart become full of their wife, along with the thick taste of their wife which they most prefer.

Once they taste their wife's spirit energy, not only does the energy of other women become unpalatable, it becomes so disgusting that it makes them feel like throwing up. Most monsters that have known the taste of their wife's energy become a prisoner of that energy, practically entering a state of addiction.

Once this happens, sex with monsters improves: they offer stickier oral service, sexual intercourse becomes more frenetic and lasts longer, and they avariciously covet even the energy included in saliva, so kisses will change to become deeper and lewder. The odor they can sense from the faint energy released by their wife also fans their arousal and makes them unbearably horny, so if they smell it directly, their body and heart will melt into a sticky mess, and make them unable to think about anything but tasting their wife's spirit.

For them, it's best to have their juices which include energy poured into either their mouth or on their penis, but having juices splatter on their body and having their wives' bodies painted white with semen is never unpleasant to them. Even though they'd feel like it was a waste, having their wife's whole body being covered over by semen and its odor would allow them to sense their wife from all over their body and make them experience strong ecstasy whether they like it or not.

Humans can't sense it, but as for monsters, especially those smelling their wife's mana, the thick, sweet scent strongly tickles their nostrils. Since it continues to linger for quite a while even after they wash it off, they can keep feeling happiness and joy from being indefinitely engulfed in the odor of their wife's energy.

**Living Order's Note: This part is way too graphic and sexual for me to handle. But this information and making this world guide comes with the territory of a wandering scholar that is running away from a religious organization that hates my guts and is trying to interview a monster in the process. Hahaha... (I'm so tired)**

**Sam's Note: I find this pretty cute for Living being this pure about this part. At the same time, I feel really bad for them for working so hard with the works. (Please take a break hun.)**

* * *

**The other stuff they eat**

* * *

Spirit energy is the greatest treat for monsters, but there are many of them that mainly eat food other than mana, and even monsters that mainly eat energy can also replenish nutrients by eating normal food. 

There are also monsters that prefer to eat the raw flesh of wild animals or wild grasses, but their sense of taste is basically extremely similar to that of humans. With a few exceptions, monsters can also eat cooked stuff made with ingredients that are edible for humans. Among the monsters, there are many that seize women and keep them at their side, and perhaps for that reason, monsters seem to instinctively know what humans eat, and many cook to feed women.

Since monsters can survive just by having sex with women, eating normal food is often for other reasons besides getting basic nourishment. Even among monsters that primarily feed on mana, there are many that also taste and enjoy food purely for amusement.

Also, since there are various foods with a variety of effects among the foods of the Demon Realm that improve sex with women such as fruits that boost monsters' charm and abilities, cause monsters to go into heat, or heighten sexual sensitivity, etc. there are many who periodically eat “prisoner fruit” as a dessert to enhance their own charm, and use the various ingredients of the Demon Realm to cook and eat “appetizers” which make sex with women more delicious. There are also monster chefs who specialize in such “appetizers”, and in the cities of the Demon Realm there are restaurants run by monster chefs that are said to be popular with monster and succubus couples.

Additionally, there are also nutritional supplements made using energy collected by "Golems". They're drugs for monsters that can't get a human woman, and a tiny amount replenishes a huge amount of energy compared to normal food, but since this energy that's not obtained through sex with women is bland and doesn't taste very good, it's basically not preferred. It tastes especially disgusting to monsters who have tasted their “wife's mana” at least once as described before, and it's not something they can bring themselves to drink.

Furthermore, it seems the monsters of the “age of the former Demon Lords” preferred to eat human flesh, but the monsters of the present have changed greatly, so they instinctively find the idea of killing and eating humans to be disgusting, and they wouldn't even consider it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Note: After I finished the entry.   
> Candace and Thomas came back with two children with them.   
> I'm going to see what is happening right now.   
> I hope we all meet each other again soon!  
> Bye bye~! 
> 
> .. / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .-.. . .- ...- . / -- -.-- / - --- .-- -. / - --- / --. --- / ... . . / .- / -.. .- .-. -.- / -- .- --. . / .-.. --- -.-. .- - . -.. / .. -. / - .... . / ... --- ..- - .... . .-. -. / ... .-- .- -- .--. ... / - --- / --. . - / -- --- .-. . / .. -. ..-. --- .-. -- .- - .. --- -. / .- -... --- ..- - / .- -. --. .. . .----. ... / -.-. --- -. -.. .. - .. --- -. .-.-.- / .. .----. -- / .- ..-. .-. .- .. -.. / .. - .----. ... / --. . - - .. -. --. / .-- --- .-. ... . / .- -. -.. / .-- --- .-. ... . / -... -.-- / - .... . / -.. .- -.-- .-.-.- / .. ..-. / - .... . / --- .-. -.. . .-. / ..-. .. -. -.. ... / --- ..- - / .- -... --- ..- - / .... . .-. / --- .-. / -- -.-- / .-. . ... . .- .-. -.-. .... --..-- / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... .- - / .. / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -.. --- .-.-.-


End file.
